The Economy of Rutianas
Rutianas had been on a voucher based economy for about two hundred years. Recently, Shein Darson chose to introduce a paper based money backed by precious metals and gems. Distribution Each individual is given a set number of vouchers that alters with supply and demand. The average figure is about 20 vouchers per day. There is never less than 10 and never more than 40. The vouchers are handed out at distribution centers within the nearest large city once a week. The day of pick up depends on a person's last name. With families, one individual may collect the entire packet of vouchers for the family, provided the individual is over twelve years of age. The state does check on how many individuals are in the family from time to time to keep any potential fraud down. An individual is defined as any person in the household, from birth to death. Goods and Services The vouchers are used to purchase food, clothing, and necessities. One voucher will purchase one item. Sellers are not allowed to portion items. The amount of items a seller has is inventoried by several individuals prior to being allowed to sell the items. When the items are gone, the seller is expected to have the same number of vouchers which are taken and recycled into the system. Services are also paid for in vouchers. Each person performing any service is expected to keep a log of jobs. The log is checked weekly and the vouchers are collected. Quotas Each individual that has goods for sale must meet a quota set by the crown. Anything above that may be sold or kept as profit. While most individuals prefer to sell their goods, some choose to keep them for later use. Any amount over the quota will not go toward the next shipment of goods. The quotas are often reasonable. Punishments for not meeting the quota can range from a higher quota the following shipment to public flogging. Death is a very rare punishment for this and is used only in cases where quota has not been met due to corruption of the system. Treason It is an act of high treason against the crown if any individual attempts to corrupt the voucher system in any way. An individual may not steal from shipments as there are multiple inventories done, by different individuals, from the point of origin, whether within Rutianas or at the borders, to the point of destination. The punishment for corruption of the system, whether successful or attempted, can be put in the stocks, publicly flogged, or death by hanging. The Runai The Imperial Republic is in a time of economic change. Emperor Darson chose to put a currency into the Imperial Republic. It has been disbursed to the people through their places of work as well as through the old voucher system. People have been given Runais instead of vouchers. Price caps are currently in place, to be removed when the Runai has settled into the economy.